Too Close
by SKgirl
Summary: Inuyasha gets too close with Kagome and it scares her away oneshot


A/N: This is the story I promised titled Too Close. Inuyasha opens up but he didn't handle it all so well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

Too Close.

As he kissed her neck gently, half of her was screaming let go, but the other half didn't want him to stop, and it tore her up inside, so she went with Plan B.

She giggled and stepped away. He took another step closer, but she shook her head and walked back to the hut, confused.

When they were almost there, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and jumped into a tree, kissing her.

This time she didn't fight it, they just kissed, and then continued walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Inuyasha was distant and Kagome didn't argue or even try talking to him.

She eventually decided that he was drunk, but that wasn't even possible, but maybe he had a mood swing of sorts?

She gave up on it and concluded it was a dream, a good dream that left hickeys.

The following night was the same, they went for a walk, he pulled her aside, they kissed, and the following day was the same.

When it was almost dark Kagome grabbed Sango and ran off to talk.

Kagome started crying, and pouring everything on Sango.

"He kissed me, and held me, and touched me, and smiled, and it was too much."

"Kagome slow down!"

"Sango, I love him so much, and I love when he's like this, but what if he's using me, I couldn't handle that, I wouldn't stop him."

"Keep him away from me, I don't want to be near him, it's too hard, I can't."

Kagome collapsed to her knees into Sango's lap, sobbing.

Miroku walked through the clearing silently and gave Sango a questioning look.

"Kagome, I'm going to get you a wet cloth, I'll be right back." Sango slipped away.

She explained to Miroku that guys were scum, insensitive, jerks, and all of the above.

He smiled and walked to Kagome. He picked her up and gave her a hug.

The next few days were quiet, Inuyasha would make a move, but Sango would always help out and keep him away.

One night while everyone was sleeping, Inuyasha jumped down and woke up Kagome.

"Can we talk?"

"Um okay."

They walked only a few feet away and she kept her distance, and stood in a very closed off way.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been distant, and it seems like you don't want to be with me anymore."

"Inuyasha, I'm here to collect the jewel shards, I'm not being distant, I'm just concentrating."

Inuyasha nodded and then kissed her on the lips gently, she deepened the kiss and moved closer, whereas he pulled away.

"Good night."

"No, wait, you have to stop that."

"Why? You sure seemed to like it just now."

"No...I mean I did, but we can't, I can't."

Inuyasha nodded and jumped into a tree again.

She sighed heavily and even gave a light growl out of frustration.

She couldn't seem to sleep that night, all her thoughts drifted to Inuyasha. She wanted him, and needed him.

"Inuyasha." she continued whispering until she could hear a low snicker.

"Get down here."

He finally jumped down smiling.

"Yes?"

"I, well, YOU'RE A JERK"

Inuyasha began to laugh. "And how's that?"

"You've been a pervert, grabbing me when you want, acting so cocky, you're being a jerk."

"I always act cocky, and I think I proved earlier me kissing you doesn't bother you, so what's the problem?"

"You can't just use people!"

"I wasn't using you."

"Then what?"

"I just wanted you, and I know you want me, even though you're mad, right now you're still hoping that I'll grab you and we'll kiss."

Kagome inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, trying to think straight, trying not to let him talk his way out of it.

"I don't want you Inuyasha, you don't know what I'm thinking or what I'm feeling, you don't know me at all."

"I know that when you're in your time you get angry when I yell at you to come back, but secretly you love when I snatch you away. I know that you feel self-conscious about Kikyo, and you sell yourself short when it comes to her. I know that you love me."

"Why don't I know any of this about you?"

"Okay, I yell at you to come back because I miss you, and I sometimes get selfish and cocky, I know that even though you think you have to show me you're better than Kikyo, in my mind you already are, and I love you."

Kagome jumped on him and started kissing him, and he didn't move a muscle.

"Inuyasha?"

"No, you said I was a jerk, so I'm going to sleep now." He dropped her and turned.

Kagome looked down at her hands and changed her voice to sound innocent yet seductive.

"Inuyasha, I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

She slowly looked up to see if it had worked.

She heard him sigh and smiled when he turned around grabbing her again.

They finally got comfortable and he kissed her as she drifted off to sleep.

Kagome and Inuyasha were finally close, just like Kagome wanted.

Maybe want and love are separated by a very thin line. Maybe wanting someone is a few steps before loving them.

A/N: Did I mention how mushy my stories sound when I'm tired? Well I guess my work speaks for itself.

REVIEW!


End file.
